Recuento de los daños
by Petit Nash
Summary: Algo ha cambiado en Emily... decide separarse de Hotch, alejarse de todo... Y nada parece tener sentido. Previo a 5x18 "Lauren" desde el punto de vista de Hotch.
1. Quiebre

**N.A. **Hola! Aquí va una nueva historia... Desde el punto de vista de Hotch. Espero que les guste! Como siempre espero todos sus comentarios y sugerencias y todo... Saludos!

Especial para Elodia Ayu que me dio la idea.

**Quiebre...**

Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, contra las reglas o incluso la lógica común, habíamos estado juntos y aceptado que eso era inevitable, irremediable e incontrolable... Nos habíamos enamorado tonta y totalmente el uno del otro, y por eso lo que sucedió no fue para nada normal.

El cambio fue tan brusco que era increíble... Simple y sencillamente de un día para otro ella ya no era la misma, como si en un mero segundo se pudiera deshacer todo lo construido, todo lo que antes resultaba certero, lo cual resultaba inquietante... Y ella se negó a hablar, simplemente se alejo y rompió con todo, simplemente guardo distancia... Y no sólo en cuanto a comunicación en general conmigo o con el equipo, también, y ese fue el verdadero conflicto, terminó lo que teníamos.

Un día simplemente apareció cambiada, como si fuera otra persona que no estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con nadie, ni conmigo... De golpe, sin que hubiera preámbulos, sin que sospechara, sin problemas anteriores, sin señales... simplemente terminó con todo.

-Creo que debemos terminar- dijo una noche presentándose muy tarde en mi departamento y declarándolo antes de siquiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta

-¿Qué?... ¿De que estas hablando?- me tomó totalmente por sorpresa

-Creo que tu y yo...- se veía rara, casi le costaba trabajo hablar- tenemos que terminar, Aarón. Es lo mejor-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede, Em?-

-Porque es mejor así...- dijo ella- ya no debemos seguir, lo siento, es lo único que puedo decir, pero realmente creo que es lo mejor para nosotros-

-Esto no es posible- dije consternado

No entendía en que momento había pasado todo eso, apenas la tarde anterior habíamos estado bien, el caso no había presentado ningún conflicto, habíamos aterrizado y seguíamos bien, luego ella se reunió con un amigo... y de pronto, se presentaba 24 horas después con todo eso revuelto... Casi no parecíamos nosotros mismos, casi me pareció sentir el miedo volando alrededor de ambos... ¿Por qué si nos amábamos estaba sucediendo eso justo en ese momento?

Ella se quedó silenciosa un momento, evitando mirarme, yo le tomé las manos y me acerqué, por un momento ella casi pareció dudar de la situación... por un instante casi parecía querer cambiar; intenté que me mirara pero ella lo evitó... y luego, como si se murmurara a si misma algo para convencerse de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó mis manos

-Lo siento, Aarón- dijo en voz baja- así debe ser-

-No, dime que esta pasando, que esta mal... Lo podemos cambiar; habla con migo, amor. Vamos a estar bien-

-No. Basta- dijo ella cortándome el habla de golpe- Lo siento; debemos terminar, ya no debemos seguir... Quiero terminar-

Dicho esto dio la vuelta y se alejo sin decir nada más y sin voltear atrás; tras menos de un segundo fui tras ella... Pero no llegué antes de que se fuera, tal vez simplemente ella estaba dispuesta a que no la alcanzara en el momento, tal vez en el fondo tenía la sensación de que no era el momento ideal para alcanzarla... no lo sé... simplemente se me había ido de las manos.

...


	2. Dudas, sospechas y añoranza

**Dudas, sospechas... añoranza**

Después la cosa no mejoro, sino todo lo contrario... Emily se hizo distante, cerrada, permanecía constantemente dispersa y a la defensiva de todo; no estaba seguro de si los demás lo podían percibir, pero evidentemente estaba ocultando algo.. y era algo grande de verdad. Después de salir con ella por algo más de un año, podía reconocer las señales, pero no sabía que ocultaba... eso ni yo lo podía descifrar.

El día siguiente a la ruptura ella intentó mantener la distancia, ni siquiera mirarme, y yo intenté mantener la apariencia de que todo estaba bien y que no notaba la poco habitual distancia de Emily... aunque por dentro era terrible. La distancia impuesta, la frialdad, el no poder encontrarme con su mirada, todo eso era fatal.

El trabajo nos obligaba a estar cerca y al mismo tiempo nos daba la oportunidad de distanciarnos... cada uno podía enfrascarse en el un archivo, en un caso, en algo que nos mantuviera lejos del otro, que nos hiciera mantenernos en el mundo habitual aunque extraño que era trabajar en la UAC.

Para la llegada de nuestro primer caso la cosa no había mejorado... Y el caso nos resultaba perturbador, indagar en esas muertes, en ese asunto que era todo menos agradable... Y el asunto con Emily no fue evidente sólo para mi, Morgan fue el primero en hablarme de ello apenas tuvo una oportunidad, encontraba a Emily rara y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle, aunque fuera en un raro y apestoso taxi cualquiera, ella evadió el asunto.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- me preguntó Morgan

-¿A que te refieres?- intenté evadir esa conversación

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Hotch- siguió él neciamente- no parece ella, no es sólo algo que yo percibo... Sé que también lo notas, así que si sabes algo sería bueno compartirlo-

-No sé que sucede con ella, Morgan- contesté al fin- no sé que sucedió-

-¡Vamos, amigo! ¿no me dirás que justamente a ti no te ha dicho que sucede?- me miró inquisidoramente, pero no tenía que decirle... él pareció entender eso- ¿de verdad no te ha dicho nada, Hotch? Eso es imposible... ustedes dos...-

-Lo siento, Morgan- corté para evitarme más explicaciones- esperó que no sea nada importante, si sé de algo te diré-

No es que fuera un problema que Morgan sintiera que no era natural que ella y no habláramos, sino porque sentía que no podía mencionar que estaba rara sin terminar de develar que ella y yo habíamos estado juntos hasta la noche anterior y que eso me tenía totalmente perturbado.

No podía hablar de eso... Pero de algún modo empezaba a parecer inevitable adentrarse en el pedregoso terreno que resultaba querer sacarle un secreto a Emily Prentiss...

Durante el caso no valía la pena ni intentarlo; no podía inmiscuirme en eso sin poner en riesgo la estabilidad del equipo para trabajar que ya de por si era poca con Emily tan nerviosa y preocupada a la vez... Pero una vez que se acabo el caso, con la última chica a salvo y el extraño sujeto fuera del juego, era inevitable que me acercará a Emily.

La detuve casi casualmente antes de que dejará la UAC, prácticamente todos se habían ido y me pareció un buen momento, de cualquier modo si alguien del equipo nos veía sabría que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Emily- la llamé en voz baja- estoy terminando, ¿te llevó?-

-Hotch... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me entiendas?- dijo deteniéndose en seco- ¿no entiendes que terminamos?-

-No, amor... Tú terminaste conmigo... y algo esta mal aquí- declaré muy convencido- necesitamos hablar de eso, por favor-

Ella soltó un suspiro y parecía a punto de soltarse a llorar... Había algo que la estaba descontrolando y no entendía porque no era capaz de decirlo, porque no era capaz de confiar en mi, en alguno de nosotros... Simplemente se había vuelto a encerrar en un caparazón para protegerse, cómo la Emily Prentiss de cinco años atrás cuando había empezado a trabajar en la UAC.

-Aaron, basta- dijo al cabo de un momento- no puedes seguir con esto. Te lo dije esto terminó...-

-Pero, Em...-

-Estoy cansada, quiero irme a casa- dijo al fin- no quiero seguir con esto. Terminamos. Así de simple-

-Pero te amo, Emily-

Un silencio... Una duda... Un mínimo gesto casi imperceptible en el que, como siempre pasaba, ella parecía querer contestar "yo a ti", pero no lo hizo... se quedó todo en un casi... en ese gesto imperceptible que sólo yo creí reconocer...

-Es lo mejor. Créeme, Aarón- dijo y me miró triste- no lo haría si no fuera lo mejor-

Dio la vuelta. Me miró una última vez, como si quedará algo por deci, como si aun hubiera palabras pendientes... sólo que todo eso ya fue en silencio.


	3. Tú y yo

**Tu y yo**

Era difícil imaginar que una semana antes la vida era totalmente feliz, era difícil creer que algo bueno había pasado ahí, que el amor nos había golpeado a la vez, a ambos, porque de golpe estábamos separados, distantes, jugando a que el otro era invisible... Y por dentro los sentimientos eran inimaginables, incontrolabes y demas cosas...

Para el siguiente caso la cosa no iba mejor, sino todo lo contrario, Emily parecía más retraída que antes, más distante... todo un secreto; trate de mantener la distancia esa vez, esperando a ver señales, o a que lo que sea que hubiera iniciado eso se pasara y pudiéramos hablar con calma, además teníamos un caso extraño, particular, donde una mujer tenía un complejo muy extraño con lo que creía que era "ayudar" , así que intentar ayudar a Emily a superar eso era... arriesgado.

Casi no hablaba con nadie, así que al menos no era sólo conmigo; a veces Morgan lo intentaba pero se encontraba con una pared infranqueable; Seaver era ajena a ese mundo; Penélope por una vez se veía tranquila, como si esperara que todo eso fuera pasajero o de verdad ignoraba eso; Rossi aun permanecía distante sin darle mucha importancia; él único que a veces podía estar cerca de ella era Reid, pero nunca parecía que hablaran de lo que estaba sucediendo esos días.

Tras el termino de ese caso creí que las cosas se relajarían un poco, pero no fue así. El misterio era mayor; a ese caso había llegado rara, fuera de horario o como si no hubiera dormido bien, como si algo la estuviera preocupando y asustando de un modo raro, eso me hacía sentir más inquieto.

-Reid... ¿has hablado con Emily?- finalmente me atreví a preguntarle al genio

-Pues... si... durante el caso...- comentó él reflexionando- pues... también temprano, en el descanso..-

-Ok, ok, ya entendí, yo me refería a que... ¿te ha dicho que le sucede?, ¿qué pasa con ella últimamente?- puntualice

-¿Te refieres a porque esta evasiva, no habla con nadie, llega tarde, se ve cansada y tensa y todas esas cosas?- yo asentí con la cabeza- no, lo siento Hotch, pero no me ha comentado nada sobre eso... aunque tampoco hemos hablado mucho, lo siento-

-No importa-

-¿A ti no te ha dicho?- yo sólo negué- que raro, pensé que ustedes dos hablaban de todo, siempre-

-Ahora no Reid-

Sabía perfectamente que el equipo más que sospechaba que Emily y yo estábamos juntos, no era un misterio, aunque ninguno se los había dicho y ellos no se había puesto a corroborarlo, así que no sentía que fuera el momento ideal para que me lo preguntaran oficialmente... No estaba de humor para ello.

Regresamos a casa... Descanso, archivos, trabajo, más trabajo, expedientes... pero nada de normalidad en realidad, seguíamos en medio de una distancia dolorosa, silencios y cosas que no sabía como manejar. Ella no me miraba. Yo intentaba no hacerlo...A veces Jack preguntaba por ella y yo me sentía incapaz de decirle que no iba a volver, que teníamos que estar bien sin ella... no era lo que se le debía decir a un niño, ni siquiera era algo que quería oír yo.

La detuve antes de irnos al siguiente caso, había estado más rara de lo habitual y era cada vez más evidente...

-Emily, ¿tienes un segundo?-

-En realidad... no- dijo ella- tenemos que estar en el avión en una hora, así que no hay tiempo-

-Por favor, Em... han sido dos semanas terribles- casi le supliqué- sólo hablar, necesito saber que sucede contigo... con nosotros-

-No... Lo siento, no puedes, no voy a decir más- dijo ella exasperada y tensa- es todo, sin explicaciones de a gratis: No quiero que sigamos-

-Pero te amo-

Me acerqué, la tomé en mis brazos, la besé muy suavemente... pero al segundo ella se separó a punto de gritar, llorar o ambas cosas... Suspiro, iba a alejarse pero se detuvo, evaluando un momento la situación, y se acercó de nuevo como si creyera que merecía una última explicación.

-Es por eso que hago esto- dijo mirándome a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo- es por eso que tiene que ser así, Aarón. Por que me amas... porque yo también-

¡Ay, Emily! Si hubiera sabido que estaba pasando... si hubiera entendido de lo que te protegías y nos protegías a nosotros... probablemente habría seguido sin dar marcha atrás.


	4. Mirando a Emily

Mirando a Emily

Lo único que cambio con la revelación de Emily fue que me sentí aun más confundido, en resumen podía decir que yo la amaba, ella me amaba a mi, luego ella había terminado conmigo, porque... Y hasta ahí llegaban las conclusiones, lo que por supuesto no me ayudaba mucho.

Ella quería alejarse, para poder lograr algo, para cambiar algo, porque creía que era mejor para algo... Y aunque no sabía ni remotamente de que se trataba todo eso, acepte alejarme, acepte esa distancia simplemente con el fin de saber hasta donde quería llegar Emily. Y aunque eso parecía terriblemente complicado de conseguir, estaba dispuesto a buscar las respuestas.

Como evidentemente era imposible penetrar en la cabeza de Emily, decidí que no podía seguir esperando que alguien tuviera alguna información sobre ello, así que preguntar al equipo dejo de ser una acción factible... Eso no significo que ellos dejaran de preguntarme a mi que sucedía, siguieron preguntando, pero yo seguí sin tener una respuesta que ofrecerles.

Fue el siguiente caso, es imposible olvidar eso, fue el siguiente caso el que me hizo creer que finalmente había dado con el asunto que tenía a Emily de cabeza... Acabábamos de resolver aquel caso con el chico autista, en donde esta de más decir que Reid trabajo excelente, todo lo demás estuvo normal... pero la mañana siguiente revelo a una Emily preocupada, casi angustiada... Y entonces se nos presento el caso.

Muertes extrañas, cierto, también crueles, con eso podíamos lidiar sin hacerlo personal, pero no pareció tratarse de los tipos de asesinos con los que solíamos tratar, de pronto parecíamos tratar con una organización, alguna especie de grupo, con aquel símbolo... Eso pareció sacar de control a Emily. No pude evitar mirarla mientras trabajábamos, me era imposible nos sentir su preocupación y su ansiedad.

Y después de todo ese tiempo, conociéndola como la conocía, también me fue imposible no darme cuenta de que se estaba comunicando constantemente (y en secreto) con alguien. No temía que estuviera viendo a alguien más, sabía que no se trataba de eso, en parte porque había dicho que me amaba y en parte porque su preocupación era totalmente diferente a algo como un romance.

La miré alterarse todo el día, pero también callarse, la miré y supe que algo terrible pasaba cuando, finalmente, salió el nombre de Ian Doyle a colación... Pero ella seguía sin decir palabra, jugando heroicamente a ser la "perfiladora perfecta a la que nada la esta afectando" y siguiendo las cosas como si fuera normal

El asunto es que no era normal y era imposible no notar que algo le pasaba, García fue la primera en sacarlo al asunto, distraída..

-Algo le sucede a mi niña- dijo en un momento

-¿Qué?- me tomó por sorpresa

-A Emily- aclaró mirándome fijamente y triste- algo le sucede últimamente, me tiene preocupada-

-¿Algo?... – no sabía ni que decir- ¿tú sabes si algo sucede?-

-No, no realmente- me miró de nuevo- no he tenido oportunidad de hablar y ella...-

-Esta rara ¿no?- cortó de pronto Seaver- algo parece tenerla entre preocupada y tensa, pensé que era mi imaginación, o algo así por ser nueva, pero si la siento rara-

-Sabía que no podía ser la única en darme cuenta- dijo de nuevo Penélope- no era paranoia ni nada, algo le sucede-

-¿Estará metida en problemas? O tal vez...- y al decirlo vi como me miraba levemente de reojo- ¿lios románticos?-

-Mmm... no- dijo García meditándolo un segundo- eso ya lo sabría, Emily me cuenta ese tipo de cosas... A veces aunque no quiere y se resiste mucho, siempre termina por contarme- dijo dejando escapar una leve risa, sentía que ya no era parte de su conversación

-Le pregunte a Reid sobre... no me acuerdo que cosa- dijo Seaver tratando de recordar- y me contó que hace poco la invitó a ver una de esas películas que sólo ellos ven y que ella rechazó la oferta, pero que estaba rara-

-Mejor iré a hablar con ella- dicho esto, ignorándome aun, se levantó y fue a perseguir a Emily

Nunca supe a ciencia cierta que es lo que le dijo la una a la otra, a partir del momento en que García se quedó en el baño con Emily y hasta que Seaver fue a buscarlas, pero no me cuesta imaginarlo por el leve brillo de lagrimas en los ojos de ambas. Sentía que, poco a poco, con cada muerto y cada complicación en el caso, Emily iba entrando más y más a una especie de estado de shock, refugiándose más en si misma y acercándose más al borde de un abismo. Y yo sólo podía mirarla.

Podía mirar su miedo

Podía mirar su dolor

Podía mirar sus ganas de salir corriendo

Podía mirar su angustia...

Sus ganas de protegernos

Sus ganas de contarnos, pero sabiendo que no podía hacerlo

Ese nudo que se atoraba en su garganta antes de hablar...

Podía mirar a Emily mientras se alejaba de mi.

Y pude mirarla, una última vez, mientras daba el perfil de doy para la UAC y varios miembros del FBI, cuando ella, con lagrimas en los ojos, daba la vuelta y atravesaba la puerta para irse finalmente.


	5. El círculo mágico

**El círculo mágico**

Hay un cuento, el _Ramayana_ de la India, que alguna vez tuve la suerte de oír, en el que en cierto momento, el héroe , un príncipe llamado Rama, se separa de su amada en medio de un bosque, pero como no quería dejarla sola y desprotegida trazó un círculo en el suelo; un círculo mágico y mientras ella se mantuviera dentro de él estaría protegida...

A mi me hubiera gustado poder trazar un círculo mágico para poder mantenerla a salvo de todo ese mal alrededor, para mantenerla lejos de todo el caos que amenazaba con dañarla... En algún momento me creí capaz de lograrlo, de dejar que la UAC, que el equipo, que nuestra vida juntos y el amor, fueran un círculo mágico... Pero, como tuvo que suceder en la historia, en algún momento tanto la princesa como Emily tuvieron que salir del círculo y el mundo a fuera estaba dispuesto a atraparla.

Emily dejo la UAC, nos dejo esperando en la deriva, nos metió uno de los peores sustos de nuestras vidas y todo por ir a perseguir su pasado; era justo, lo reconozco, pero eso no nos hacía sentir mejor... Al principio no tenía lógica alguna el modo en que actuaba, lo único que sabíamos y agradecíamos es que estaba protegiéndonos, pero eso no hacía que sintiéramos menos deseos de ir hasta ella y sacarla de ahí.

A mi, a diferencia de Morgan, no me molestaba que hubiera dormido con Doyle, cada uno tiene su pasado, no podemos controlar eso, ella había entrado totalmente en esa misión y respetaba eso, por más desagradable que me fuera a mi la idea de Doyle si quiera tocándola, pero no me molestaba... Si conocía un poco a Emily, y después de salir juntos varios meses estaba seguro de hacerlo, eso ya no significaba nada para ella... Si había guardado ese anillo era por otra razón... Tenía que buscarle un sentido, por más lejano del caso que pudiera llegar a ser...

Acompañados de JJ iniciamos el viaje en su búsqueda hasta Boston, siguiéndola, buscándola y, aunque nos dolía que fuera así, tratándola como victima... Emily era nuestra victima, eso sonaba terrible, pero no había mejor forma de lidiar con eso, entre más personal lo hiciéramos más trabajo nos costaría.

-¿Puedes con esto?- me preguntó JJ en cierto momento

-Eso espero- suspiré preocupado- JJ, si no la encontramos a tiempo... yo...-

-No tienes que decirlo- dijo dándome la mano- sé como te sientes, pero la vamos a encontrar, no importa que tanto corra ni cuanto quiera Doyle llevársela, somos su familia-

Eso me dio algo de animo... Podíamos encontrarla, podíamos pelear con lo que fuera y teníamos que encontrarla porque era parte fundamental de nuestros mundos, porque no me imaginaba otra mañana sin ella... Tal vez exactamente eso fue lo que nos cegó para ver lo que fallaba, tal vez fue eso lo que me llevó a "amenazar" a Clyde Easter de ese modo, deseábamos demasiado encontrarla.

Las cosas marchaban a un ritmo tan lento que creímos que nada mejoraría, y de pronto, nuestro único sospechoso, contacto o como quisiéramos llamarlo terminó muerto, de pronto estacamos con nada, en ceros y con Emily más lejos que nunca.

Fue Seaver la que nos dio la primera pista, por decirlo de un modo, fue ella quien tuvo que ser objetiva por todos nosotros, nos tuvo que regresar a la realidad porque de pronto no teníamos nada para trabajar y eso nos estaba por volver locos... Con una nueva mirada de parte de Seaver y con Clyde dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros podíamos seguir buscando, examinando, dando todo de nosotros para poder encontrarla, sin importar el precio... Y así fue como supimos que había sido la vida de Emily antes de nosotros, así vimos como convertía esa operación encubierta en algo más, casi personal, y como, tras abandonar a Doyle y todo eso, protegió a un niño inocente, que nada tenía que ver con ella pero que sentía que debía salvar... Nos encontramos con una faceta más heroica y valiente de la misma Emily.

Pero las cosas no salieron como queríamos... Ese fue el problema... Teníamos demasiadas expectativas en rescatarla. Estábamos demasiado seguros de que nuestra convicción nos permitiría llegar a ella a tiempo... y eso no fue lo que paso.

Era tarde... La herida estaba hecha y ya no podíamos cambiar eso... Cuando Morgan pidió a gritos un medico lo supe perfectamente, algo había salido mal... El viaje al hospital fue el más largo del mundo, desesperante, doloroso, con el miedo de no llegar a tiempo, de no volver a verla, a oír su risa, a compartir con ella un momento... Esa era la verdad teníamos miedo del resultado final.

La espera fue terrible... Las horas más difíciles de mi vida.

-Tranquilo- me susurró alentador Rossi en el único momento que dejo de hacerle compañía a Seaver- es fuerte, tiene que lograrlo... Estamos aquí enviándole todas nuestras fuerzas, Aarón-

-¿Y si no lo logra?-

-No pienses ni un momento en eso- me reprendió- ella sabe que no puedes vivir sin ella-

Y yo sabía que ella lo sabía... pero también sabía que de eso no dependían las cosas; en cualquier caso, si lo peor llegaba a pasar yo sabía muy lo que ella esperaría de mi, lo que ella estaría convencida que debía pasar... Emily sabía que yo me obligaría a aprender a vivir sin ella, por más que me doliera, por más solo e impotente que me sintiera ante la perdida, iba a aprenderlo.

Y no hubo opción...

De pronto, JJ llegó con la noticia, ella no lo había logrado, y el mundo se nos desmorono por completo... Sin Emily... como costaba siquiera pensarlo... Sin Emily... parecía de pronto que el mundo perdía su color... Sin Emily... poco a poco todos se deshicieron en lagrimas... Sin Emily... no podía imaginar que así tuviera que funcionar el mundo. Salí de la sala de espera sin saber que hacer.

Había acabado el sueño del círculo mágico... No podía mantener a Emily protegida, porque ya no estaba más, no había podido mantenerla a salvo, sin importar mi empeño en hacerlo... Emily había trazado un círculo mágico alrededor de cada uno de nosotros al irse, había sido ella la que nos había protegido de Doyle aunque todo terminara en esa tragedia en el hospital. Yo no había sido el héroe de Emily; Al final de cuentas Emily me había protegido a mi!

JJ me alcanzó en medio de todo ese caos que sentía... y cambió las cosas.

-Lo logró-

-¿ella...?-

-No digas nada- me dijo ella susurrando- lo logró, sobrevivió a la operación, pero ahora tenemos que sacarla de aquí, es el único que hay de que este a salvo, Hotch, por eso nadie debe saberlo-

-De acuerdo- susurré casi sin creerlo- ¿a dónde la llevaremos?-

-No, no la llevaremos... Ese trabajo queda en secreto y lo haré yo... No puedes saber a donde-

-¿Qué?... ¿Entonces porque me dices esto?- cuestione nuevamente confundido

-Porque como jefe de la unidad debes saberlo- dijo ella intentando ser profesional- por cualquier cosa, alguien del equipo debe estar entero para seguir... y... porque sé que de cierto modo te hará sentir mejor saber-

Y de cierto modo así era... aunque al mismo tiempo era todo lo contrario. De cualquier modo Emily ya no estaba más... porque en cualquier rincón del mundo donde se encontrara no era donde estábamos, donde yo estaba, donde tanto la anhelábamos.. Donde estaba dispuesto a trazar un círculo mágico para protegerla de lo que fuera.

El funeral fue silencioso, triste... cada flor que iba quedando sobre su tumba representaba como poco a poco nos íbamos despidiendo de una era, de una era muy feliz de nuestras vidas... Durante instantes me cuestionaba a mi mismo, mientras miraba el funeral con los otros, ¿cómo vivir sabiendo esto y no decirles? Éramos una familia y guardar un secreto así era demasiado. Pero podía vivir con eso

Lo que no sabía es si podía vivir sin ella... Si podía descansar pensando que no estaba... Me tranquilizaba saber que estaba a salvo, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿realmente estaría a salvo de Doyle?... Y yo ¿podría soportar todo y resistir a la idea de perseguir a Doyle?... Yo sabía la verdad, a diferencia de los otros sabía que matar a Doyle si hacía la diferencia, si regresaría a Emily... Pero tampoco tenía sentido

Tuvo que pasar casi una semana del funeral para que finalmente entendiera. Tuve que levantarme otra vez sin Emily para entender ciertas cosas...

Ella no desearía que no parara hasta tener la venganza, no hubiera esperado que dejara atrás mi vida, al equipo, a mi hijo por cobrar venganza... Porque ella había hecho todo esto para salvarnos, para alejarnos de Doyle... y probablemente íbamos a intentar atraparlo, pero no podía ser lo único que ocupara nuestra mente... Al final abandone la idea de buscarlo.

Y también la de buscar a Emily... Si estaba lejos era para estar a salvo, para que también nosotros lo estuviéramos... Y sabía que, en cualquier rincón del mundo donde estuviera aun me amaba y sabía que yo aun a ella... Con mis pensamientos, a ese otro lugar del mundo también le mandé un círculo mágico para que aun estando lejos estuviera a salvo.

Distanciada, tal vez sola, pero estaría segura de que pensaba en ella, cada mañana, cada minuto y con cada pensamiento, seguía trazándole ese círculo mágico.

FIN

**N.A.** Pues eso fue todo... tan, tan... Espero que les haya gustado, aunque estuviera algo triste... Como siempre todos los comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidos. Gracias a todos... lectores de siempre (saben quienes son) nuevos, constantes, inconstantes, fanaticos, TODOS... Y espero que lean las futuras historias que vienen de la UAC y de Hotch y Emily.

Besos


End file.
